Cry
by emptydrops
Summary: Nor the way she walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning with a straight poker face and didn’t shed one single salty tear when all the squints came to her and apologized for him not being there anymore. Bittersweet BB oneshot.


_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_Cuz I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they loved me truly_

_But at the time it don't mean a thing_

Except for the times she had just escaped death, she hardly cried, hardly as in almost never. But now as she stared at the retreating back of her partner, she couldn't get the tears from overflowing on her cheeks, ever since her father had disappeared from her life a few months ago, this was the first time she remembered letting more than just a few tears spill over, except that this time there were no Booth's comforting arms around her.

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside_

_My tears I'll drown_

_I'm loosing grip_

_What's happening?_

_I stray for love_

_This is how I feel_

But she took a deep breath and swallowed them, if Booth was the only person she had ever let see her cry he would be the last one, she wouldn't let her friends see her fall apart, she wouldn't let them see she was finally admitting to herself what they had been telling her for over three years. She loved Seeley Booth.

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry_

She felt sick to her stomach when she looked back and saw all the chances she let pass by, telling herself she didn't need him as more than a partner and a shoulder to cry on. She fooled around with guys she didn't even cared about and only succeed on pushing Booth away from her. Not even cherished she felt, let alone loved.

_Did it happened when we first kiss?_

_Cuz it's hurting me to let go_

_Maybe cuz we spend so much time_

_And I know there's no more_

_I should never have let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad and he's apart_

_I didn't gave it to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

She remembered their first kiss, even through they were both drunk and it only happened because their sexual tension was so great that one simple extra glass of whisky blew up everything.

One single drunken kiss and her heart fell into his hands.

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside_

_My tears I'll drown_

_I'm loosing grip_

_What's happening?_

_I stray for love_

_This is how I feel_

Brennan stopped at the door of her office and looked at the people working beneath her, feeling as if the world was turning around her frame and she was the only one to stand still.

Her mind floated back to the times when she would stand at the lab feeling her partner's eyes following her every move and then she would turn around and meet his brown chocolate orbs and he'd give her his 'charm' smile and ask for her to go somewhere with him.

_I stray for love_

_This is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry_

She couldn't believe he was actually leaving. Him! Out of all people, _her _Special Agent Seeley Booth! He couldn't leave, he just couldn't.

That's what she kept telling herself for days and tried to tell him the exact same thing, but every time he turned his head away and refused to speak to her, it could deeper than any knife someone might have tried to stab her with.

_How did I get here with you?_

_I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do_

_Stay away from love with you_

_I'm broken-hearted_

_I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

When had she fallen for him? Was it during one of the many times he hugged her? While they sang Hot Blooded on her living room? When she faced the prospect of loosing him to death?

He was right, not everything could be explained by science, not the way she felt her heart break as she stood back at her car watching his plane take off into the sky.

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry_

Nor the way she walked into the Jeffersonian the next morning with a straight poker face and didn't shed one single salty tear when all the squints came to her and apologized for him not being there anymore.

* * *

Okay, this is my first Bones fic, so please just be nice if you say something!!

At least I tried, which is more than many people can say.


End file.
